Containers for use in transportation generally have an integrated welded structure or a non-detachable bolted structure. Since these containers cannot be fast and conveniently detached in the process of being returned empty, whole containers usually have to be placed on the transport vehicles. These empty containers in transportation occupy a relatively large space, thus leading to relatively low transportation efficiency and comparatively high transportation cost.
Therefore, the provision of a detachable container is required to solve the abovementioned problems.